Der Untergang
by Inkfire
Summary: Die Beziehung zwischen Draco und seine Tante Bellatrix, als er durch Dunkelheit überwältigt wird.
1. Blendende Schatten

**Diese Fanfiction ist eine Übersetzung meines eigenes Werks auf Englisch, Into the dark. Vielen Dark an Anna Scathach, meinen liebenswerten Beta-Reader!**

**Kapitel 1: Blendende Schatten.**

Draco fühlte sich gedemütigt; es war sicher nicht seine Vorstellung von Rache, ein paar Stunden als eine große, dicke, widerliche Nacktschnecke zu verbringen. Außerdem fühlte er sich geärgert, wütend, schmerzhaft, ängstlich, aber sehr, sehr entschlossen.

Überraschenderweise war es seiner Mutter gelungen, ihn zu finden, zurückzuverwandeln und rechtzeitig aus dem Zug zu ziehen, und jetzt ging er mit großen Schritten neben ihr, seine Wangen scharlachrot und sein verletzter Stolz brennend. Wie seltsam schien es, allein mit ihr zu sein, wie seltsam, dass er nicht um seines Vaters willen so tun sollte, als ob er ruhig und würdig wäre. Wie Lucius es verabscheut hätte, seinen verwandelten Sohn retten zu müssen, wie beschämt hätte er sich gefühlt, wie hart wären die Vorwürfe gewesen, die er Draco wegen seiner Nachlässigkeit und seiner Niederlage gemacht hätte. Dennoch sagte Draco sich die gleichen scharfen Worte, die Lucius benutzt hätte, als ob diese Prinzipien seine eigenen nur geworden wären, wenn er kein Beispiel mehr vor Augen hatte. Er ging schnell, seine glühende Gefühle verbergend so gut er konnte, und tat, als ob er kalt geblieben wäre. Jetzt sollte er erwachsen werden, dachte er. Er werde auf die Höhe seines Vaters stehen, ihn verwöhnen. Er werde mächtig sein. Stark. Ehrenwert.

Doch fühlte er sich noch so hilflos wie ein Kind, als Narcissa seinen Arm zart nahm, und er wurde durch das Gefühl des Apparierens überwältigt.

Dann standen sie auf der Zufahrt, gingen durch die Tore, und waren zu Hause. Wie groß und leer schien jetzt der Hof des Herrenhauses, die weiße Pfauen von Lucius ziellos, schwindlig auf die Hecken umherirrend, auch leer und verloren, weil ihr Besitzer weg war. Draco hatte plötzlich Lust, sich selbst zu schlagen. Diese dumme Vögel wussten sicher gar nicht, dass Lucius weg war. Sie waren völlig hirnlos. Solange die Hauselfen sie fütterten, hätten sie nicht bemerkt, wenn das Haus gebrannt hätte. Auch wenn man hätte denken können, dass sie misstrauisch gegenüber Feuer geworden seien: Als er ein Kind war, am Ausgangspunkt seiner Magie, zündete er gern ihre Flügel an, und dann schimpfte sein Vater ihn aus, schickte ihn aufs Zimmer, kaufte ein paar Pflauen mehr, um die beschädigten zu ersetzen, und befahl den Hauselfen, die Letzteren fürs Abendessen zu braten. Pfauenfleisch schmeckte genau wie Hähnchen. Wie günstig.

Er benahm sich, als ob er verrückt wäre: als ob sie einen eigenen Geist hätten, und Traurigkeit fühlen könnten! Die Tore selbst konnten einfühlsamer sein. Er war reifer gewesen, als er versucht hatte, einem Feuer mit den Vögeln anzuzünden. Er dachte darüber nach, seine Wut später an ihnen auszulassen, entschied sich aber gegen den Plan. Seine Mutter wäre verletzt. Es wäre noch einmal kindisches Benehmen. Und außerdem hatte er keine Lust auf Pfauenfleisch.

Jetzt waren sie drinnen, und das Licht blendete ihn nach der dunkelblauen Nacht. Das Herrenhaus seiner Familie: so riesig, so prunkvoll, verblüffender Reichtum in jedem Detail herausragend. In diesem goldenen Nest, das ihr Haus war, unter den ruhigen, würdigen Porträts, die sich so gut wie nie bewegten, waren sie allein, er und seine Mutter, zwei schwache Wesen ohne ihr Familienoberhaupt… oder eine ruhige, traurige, doch starke Frau mit ihrem erwachsenen und mächtigen Sohn, wenn er beschließen würde, schließlich anständig zu werden.

Doch waren sie ganz allein?

Im hellen Licht des Saal glänzten seine und seiner Mutters weißblonde Haare mit sonnigen Schimmer, doch wenn man sich von dem Eingang entfernte, herein zum Kern des Hauses, wurde es dunkler – eine gefällige Ruhe für seine hellen Augen – und es gab einen dunklen Schatten unter zahllosen anderen, ein großer, magerer, dunkler Schatten mit unordentlichen dunklen Haaren, einem blassen Gesicht, und kohlschwarzen Augen, auf ihm gerichtet.

Dann blinzelte er, und die Silhouette verschwand.


	2. Erwartungvolle Augen

**Kapitel 2: Erwartungsvolle Augen**

Der ganze Abend schien zu verschwimmen: die stille Mahlzeit, die zaghaften Fragen seiner Mutter – seine Freunde, seine ZAG –, die schlaflose Nacht in seinem gemütlichen Zimmer. Blendende Lichter, ruhelose Schatten, endlose Zweifel, alles vage, sich an der Ecke seines Geistes bewegend. Zeitlose Augenblicke.

Am Morgen fühlte er sich seltsam wach. Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster; sie erhellte das Zimmer, ohne seine Augen wehzutun. Heute gab es keine Schatten mehr; sein Blick war ausgeruht, scharf, eifrig. Und er wusste genau, was er tun wollte.

Draco wusch sich und zog sich schnell an, bevor er das Zimmer verließ. Er wusste, dass es sehr früh war, doch war es ihm gleich. Er konnte keinesfalls warten.

Sobald er im Flur stand, erkannte er, dass er nicht genau wusste, wo sie zu finden war. Das machte nichts. Er ging in gerader Linie zum ersten Gästezimmer, und klopfte an der Tür.

»Herein!« hörte er.

Er gehorchte.

Als er das Zimmer flüchtig ansah, dachte er daran, dass er noch nie hinein gegangen war. Er hatte nie seine Freunde zu sich nach Hause eingeladen. Er wollte keine Marionetten hier haben, unter dem ironischen Blick seines Vaters. Und Pansy… er hätte ja um ihre Anwesenheit bitten können. Er hatte es nicht getan. Nein, er hatte sogar nie dieses Zimmer gesehen. Wahrscheinlich war es hell, doch waren die Vorhänge gezogen, und das Zimmer war daher vollen Schatten. Er konnte niemanden sehen.

Eine Tür öffnete und schloß sich schnell, und er machte einen Schrecksprung. Sie war da, die einzige, die er sehen wollen hatte. Jäh fragte er sich warum. Er hätte in seinem Zimmer bleiben sollen.

»Draco«, flüsterte sie. Es war keine Begrüßung, sondern eine Bestätigung. Sie starrte ihn ernst an, und ihre Augen funkelten wie Onyx unter ihren schweren Lider.

»Du siehst genau wie dein Vater aus. Ich gebe zu, ich bin ein bisschen enttäuscht.«

Das brachte ihn aus der Fassung. Er öffnete seine Augen weit.

»Was?« platzte er gedankenlos heraus. Er bedauerte es plötzlich. Für was für ein dummes, unhöfliches Kind würde sie ihn halten?

Ein halbes Lächeln hob die Ecke ihrer dünnen Lippen. »I hatte gehofft, du würdest kein Mini-Lucius sein«, stellte sie klar, »doch fällt es mir schwer, ein bisschen von Narcissa an deinem Gesicht zu finden. Es gibt ja etwas… irgendwie… etwas an der Kurve deiner Brauen, an deiner Stirn… vielleicht auch deinem Kiefer…« Sie machte eine Pause. »Ich würde mehr Zeit brauchen, anzusehen…«

Er war ratlos. Natürlich merkte sie es: er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, und er konnte offensichtlich nicht genug Gehirnzellen sammeln, diese peinliche Stellung zu beenden. Nach ein paar Sekunden erschütterter Sprachlosigkeit erinnerte er sich, wie er seine Zunge benutzen konnte. »Na ja, du siehst nicht wie sie aus«, murmelte er. Wie zum Teufel konnte ein Rauschen so _heiser_ klingen?

»Falsch«, entgegnete sie, während sie ihm ein kurzes Lächeln zuwarf. »Aufmerksamkeit, die brauchst du… Doch ist es ein Verhalten, das gelernt werden soll, kann gar nicht einfach vorkommen… Wie dem auch sei… Wenngleich wir zuerst ganz anders aussehen, ich und deine Mutter, die wunderschöne blonde Puppe gegen die sicher wildere Schwarzhaarige, bedeutet das nicht, dass wir auffallende Gegenteile sein müssen. Ich muss zugeben, dass es an bestimmten Punkte dazu trifft… Aber wir haben irgendwie die gleichen Gesichtszüge. Wenn man die Farben überwindet… «

Es stimmte. In der Tat hatten sie etwas gemeinsam – die schmale Stirn, die spitzen Brauen, die schlanken Züge, den Kiefer… Doch sahen Bellatrix' Gesichtszüge schärfer, härter, hagerer aus. Sie hat noch eine Art barocke, wild Schönheit, die aus einer Aura, einem Charisma stammte. Draco wendte seine Augen schnell ab.

»Nach was suchst du?« fragte sie. Ihre Stimme was auch anders als die seiner Mutter. Narcissas war kurz, klar, eine Mischung der Verachtung und des Feingefühls äußernd. Bellatrix' war niedrig, fast flüsternd, doch klang sie ganz hoch. Sie war auch kurz. Sie war eine Stimme, die Liebesworte murmeln konnte, schreien aber auch, und die wahrscheinlich leicht spitz wurde.

Als sie sich räusperte und ihre Brauen hob, erkannte er die feinen, subtilen Manieren seiner Mutter. Doch hatte sie etwas mehr: eine Spur von Seltsamkeit, eine scharfe Schneide unter der Ruhe, die sie seit seinem Eintreten bewiesen hatte. Etwas bizarr, ungezähmt, nicht ganz entfesselt, doch beinahe. Jeder war geistig gesund, den er bisher kennengelernt hatte. In der schnellen, nachdenklichen Sprache seiner Tante, von der jedes Wort schien, einen anderen Sinn unter seiner scharfen, präzisen Bedeutung zu verstecken, in ihren glühenden Augen und ihrem hageren Gesicht, spürte er etwas, das ihn erschreckte und trotzdem anzog.

»Entschuldigung«, sagte er leicht, »ich träumte.« Er sollte sich besser im Griff haben. Er setzte sowieso fort, indem er versuchte, seinen Geist auf konventionellere Themen als verdeckte Ähnlichkeit umzustellen. »Ich war überrascht, dich gestern zum Abendessen nicht zu sehen.«

Sie runzelte die Stirn. »Ich dachte, dass du besser dabei allein wärst – offenkundig mit deiner Mutter.« Es klang genau, als ob seine Frage nicht in Ordnung wäre. »Außerdem bin ich keine Person für lange Sitz-Essen«, fügte sie hinzu.

Er fühlte sich dumm, weil er sie nicht verstand. Keine Person für lange Sitz-Essen, na klar – wie aß sie denn? Er wagte nicht, um mehr Detail zu bitten. Ihr ironisches Grinsen brachte ihn in Verlegenheit.

»Nach was suchtest du, vor ein paar Minuten?« fragte sie ungezwungen.

In seinem Haus gab es überall Spiegel. _Sehe ich etwas wie sie aus?_

Es machte nichts. Er wusste, dass er einen Spiegel finden wurde, sobald er wieder allein war, und die Überlegung beunruhigte ihn ein wenig. »Ich habe nur das Zimmer angesehen«, log er glatt.

Sie lächelte wissend.


	3. In Spiralen hinunter

**Kapitel 3: In Spiralen hinunter **

Die Stimmung im Zimmer war peinlich – größtenteils von Dracos Seite. Bellatrix bewegte sich hin und her, während sie ihn noch musterte. Es war kein Zeichen der Verlegenheit; sichtlich fiel es ihr nur schwer, stillzuhalten. Ohne ihre Augen abzuwenden, trat sie einen Schritt zurück und setzte sie sich anmutig mit gekreuzten Beinen in den Sessel, sich vorbeugend und ihr Kinn an die Knöchel ihrer festen Fäusten lehnend.

»Nun, ich setze voraus, dass du nicht bloß hier gekommen bist, um eine Tante zu begrüßen, die du vor ein paar Minuten gar nicht kanntest«, sagte sie leicht.

Er räusperte sich, entschlossen, die Worte nicht ihm fehlen zu lassen.

»Ich wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, dich zu sehen«, antwortete er. »Doch hatte ich auch etwas mehr in Aussicht.«

Sie wartete, dann trieb ihn an: »Und das war…?«

Er kräuselte die Lippen. »Eigentlich wollte ich über das Ministerium und die Verhaftung meines Vaters hören… Von jemandem, der dort gewesen ist.«

Bellatrix verdrehte die Augen. »Den größten Teil kann ich dir nicht erzählen, da du kein Todesser bist«, sagte sie. »Du darfst nichts von unseren Plänen wissen, weder von den früheren noch von den künftigen.«

Draco spannte seinen Kiefer an. »Das kann gut sein«, murmelte er. »Jedenfalls kenne ich schon die Hauptsache… Ich weiß, dass es etwas gab, das ihr abholen solltet… scheinbar aus der Mysteriumsabteilung… und Potter wurde irgendwie verwickelt, wie er es immer ist…« Er atmete tief. »Und ihr seid gescheitert. Die anderen wurden festgenommen… und es gelang dir, zu entkommen. Mit dem Dunklen Lord, richtig?«

Sie richtete sich auf, ihre Beine spreizend, dann ihre Fußgelenke kreuzend. »Das ist ja die Hauptsache – ganz ins Detail«, bestätigte sie vorsichtig. »Was genau willst du denn wissen?«

»Wie ist alles schiefgelaufen?« fragte er verzweifelt. »Mein Vater klang sehr zuversichtlich – wie er immer war – und meine Mutter schien auch keine Besorgnis zu haben… Wie alle anderen, soweit ich weiß! Was ist denn geschehen?«

Sie bewegte sich nervös, dann stand sie plötzlich auf; er trat zurück, erschüttert. Sie warf ihre Haare zurück und steckte die Strähnen hinter ihre Ohren. »Es gab ja etwas, das wir abholen sollten, und das Potter zufällig trug,« sagte sie sehr schnell. »Es war unbedingt notwendig, dass das… Ding… unbeschädigt sein sollte,deswegen hatten wir einen sehr begrenzten Tatumfang. Wegen der Entscheidung des Dunklen Lords war dein Vater der Führer der Gruppe, und er wollte kein Risiko eingehen – er hielt mich davon ab, zu versuchen, Potter die Pro- das _Ding_ wegzureißen. Wir trieben ihn sowieso in die Enge, und wir hatten einen seiner Freunde – doch platzte der verdammte Phönixorden hinein, und überrumpelten uns. Danach drang Dumbledore selbst ein, dann brach für uns mehr oder weniger die Hölle los. Ich bin weggelaufen, nachdem ich Sirius Black tötete. Ich wusste, dass Potter mir folgen wurde. Ich hätte die Prophezeiung gefangen, doch hatte der dumme Halbblut sie schon zerbrochen –«

Bellatrix hörte plötzlich auf, ihre Augen brennend; Draco hielt ihre Blick, während sein Herz beschleunigte. Es herrschte Schweigen. Dann biss sie sich stark auf die Lippen, und fügte langsamer hinzu: »Der Dunkle Lord kam, um mit Potter ein für alle Mal fertig zu werden. Er hat ein Duell mit Dumbledore, dann sind wir weggekommen.«

Sie unterbrach noch einmal ihre Erzählung, atmete scharf, und Draco spürte, dass sie etwas zurückhielt.

»Und dann?« veranlasste er sie.

»Dann war er wütend, was mehr möchtest du wissen?« fauchte sie an. »Wütend auf die ganze Gruppe, besonders mich und deinen Vater. Trotzdem war ich die einzige, an der er seine Wut auslassen konnte.«

Sie ging nicht weiter ins Detail; Draco hatte es nicht nötig, die Einzelheit der Bestrafungen des Dunkles Lords zu erfahren, doch fühlte er eine bizarre, morbide Neugier. He atmete tief, und versuchte, den Informationsfluss zu klären, der seinen Geist überwältigte.

»Wann denkst du, dass er sie befreit?« fragte er.

Ihre Mund krümmte sich fast konvulsiv. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, hart genug, um Strähnen herauszureißen, während sie an ihm vorbei auf und ab mit großen Schritten durch das Zimmer ging. Schließlich wirbelte sie herum und schaute ihm fest in die Augen.

»Das weiß ich nicht«, sagte sie. »Wahrscheinlich dauert es eine Weile.«

Wut brannte sich in ihn hinein. »Na ja, das ist sicher genau genug, was dich betrifft. Warum solltest du dich für das interessieren?« fauchte er an.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen gefährlich weit. »Denkst du denn, dass du weißt, wie er mit diesen Sachen fertig wird, du kleiner Mann? Denkst du, dass er überhaupt etwas macht, was wir wünschen?«, zischte sie. »Komm auf den Dunklen Lord zu, und bitte darum, dass er seine besiegten Anhänger sofort befreit! Sieh wie er es _liebt_, wenn man ihn bezweifelt oder anweist!«

Er atmete tief. »Vielleicht bekomme ich bald eine solche Gelegenheit«, sagte er. »Früh genug werde ich volljährig, und ich habe es satt, wie ein Kind behandeln zu werden. Ich bin ein Mann, wie du richtig gesagt hast. Ich will verwickelt werden. In die Sache.«

Bellatrix' Ausdruck veränderte sich von Wut zu Überraschung und von Überraschung zu Freude, doch sah sie noch ein bisschen unsicher aus. »Natürlich weißt du alles, das es mit sich bringt«, murmelte sie. »Sobald du dich dafür entschieden hast, kannst du nie zurückgehen. Du bist noch jung…« Sie verstummte allmählich; es sah aus, als ob sie ihm einen Weg hinaus anbot, aber dringend hoffte, dass er weitergehen würde.

»Du glaubst also, dass ich nicht würdig bin. Zu jung,« bemerkte Draco bitter.

»Das habe ich nie gesagt,« antwortete sie. »Es hat schon Todesser gegeben, die sechzehn waren, als sie das Mal bekamen. Ich meinte nur, dass du dir deiner Entscheidung sicher sein solltest.«

»Ich bin sicher.« Er machte eine Pause. »Wie alt war mein Vater?«

Sie zögerte. »Neunzehn, zwanzig… Etwas in dieser Art, glaube ich.«

»Wie alt warst _du_?«

»Achtzehn.«

»Ich bin _ganz_ sicher.«

Sie grinste ihn an.


	4. Letzter Aufruf

**Kapitel 4: Letzter Aufruf**

Es war warm in seinem hellen Zimmer; doch konnte nichts seine Schauder verhindern – weder das Licht des Kronleuchters, unter dem er unaufhörlich auf und ab ging, noch die bullernden Flammen des Kamins. Er war nicht unsicher; er hatte lang seine Entscheidung getroffen, fühlte aber den kurzen, scharfen Stich der Angst, als er sich das vorstellte, was bald geschehen wurde. Das machte nichts, sagte er sich. Eine augenblickliche Schwäche; seinem Schicksal gegenüberstehend würde er stark sein, weil er kein Anrecht auf Scheitern hatte. Das wusste er: Dieses Wissen war ein Teil seines Wesens geworden, tief in seinem Körper, in seinem Herzen, seinem Blut, seinen Knochen. So tief es war, war es trotzdem noch nicht das tiefste. Diese Angst war nicht der Grund seiner Entschlossenheit. Er musste würdig sein, sich bewähren. Er musste eine Beleidigung rächen, seinen Namen ehren. Diese Nacht war die erste seines neuen Lebens.

Klopf, Klopf, Klopf… Der scharfe, doch melodische Rhythmus hallte in seinem Kopf wie eine Glocke wider. Er drehte sich - tatsächlich wirbelte er herum, sein Herz unregelmäßig in seiner Brust springend, als er erkannte, dass er keine Zeit mehr hatte.

Er öffnete seinen Mund, sich geistesabwesend fragend, ob es ihm gelingen wurde, etwas von sich zu geben, dass überhaupt menschlich klang… und er schloss ihn. Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen; sie klopfte immer, es war aber unbrauchbar, wie eine ironische Ausstellung der Höflichkeit. Sie kam sowieso herein, mit dunklen, tiefen, verächtlichen und erwartungsvollen Augen starrend…

Seine Tante räusperte sich, indem sie ihre dünnen Augenbrauen hob, und er bemerkte, dass er sie seit ein paar Minuten leer, wortlos angestarrt hatte. Es schien ihm vielmehr, als ob es ein paar Stunden gewesen hätte – schleppende, irrende Stunden, in den er sich um jede winziges Ding drehte, das zwischen ihm und seiner unvermeidlichen Aufgabe stand.

Außerdem war Bellatrix kein winziges Ding. Sie war ein tiefes, ruheloses Wesen, mit dessen Handeln er gar nicht rechnen konnte. Sie war faszinierend… unberechenbar… und mit ganzen Herz und Seele in der Sache verwickelt, in die er sehr kurz danach eintreten wurde.

»Draco!«

Ihre Stimme war hoch von Begeisterung und Ärger gegenüber seiner Langsamkeit. Doch gab es etwas anderes: eine Spur der Sorge, einen jähen Zweifel. Sie starrte ihn lang an, und er fühlte sich wie gefangen genommen in ihren gejagten Augen.

Er konnte nicht zurücktreten. Es war als ob der Schwur seines Lebens schon geleistet geworden wäre. _Das ist, was ich will_, dachte er heftig, neue Stärke aus den Pupillen seiner Tante ziehend. Blass und zerzaust wie sie jetzt war, mit schlaflosen Ringen unter den Augen, strahlte sie doch eine Aura aus, die seiner Entschlossenheit standfest hielt.

»Wir sollten gehen«, murmelte sie. Ihre Stimme klang ziemlich nervös, leise aber auch, sie war ein bisschen wie die Schneide eines Messers: glatt und kühl, doch scharf und tödlich auf die leichteste Drehung, und dazu neigend, die Haut des gedankenloses Spielers tief zu beißen.

Jetzt konnte er keineswegs umdrehen.

»Ich komme sofort.« Seine Stimme klang klar und standfest – wenigstens gab er sich zufrieden damit. Er bewegte sich nach vorn, einen Fuß nach dem anderen, und trat aus dem Zimmer seiner Kindheit. Sie folgte ihm lautlos, und machte die Tür schnell hinter ihnen zu.


	5. Wie neu

**Kapitel 5: Wie neu **

Am Morgen fühlte er sich ganz anders: komisch, seine Gedanken verschwommen, sein Arm schmerzend. Es war, als ob ihm etwas weggenommen und etwas anderes hinzugefügt worden wäre. Als ob er in gewisser Hinsicht _jemandanderen_ geworden wäre – mehr wie einen Mann. Ihm war ein Weg gegeben worden.

Eine ganze Zeit lang stand er bewegungslos vor seinem offenen Fenster, während er seinen markierten Arm geistesabwesend rieb, und seine Gedanken schweifen ließ. Doch dann zog eine dünne Silhouette seinen Blick an, die in der Ferne auf dem in Sonne gehüllten Hof stand. Er sah sie eine Weile schweigend an, danach verließ er das Zimmer.

Sie stand mit fernem Ausdruck nah einigen Bäumen, als er sie erreichte. Er wagte nicht, sofort zu fragen, was er fragen wollte, doch konnte er es nach ein paar Minuten ausdehnendem Schweigens nicht mehr ertragen.

»Ich wollte darum bitten«, sagte er direkt. »Würdest du mich lehren, was ich wissen und können muss… um ein wahrer Todesser zu werden?«

Sie lächelte seltsam.

»Guten Morgen«, flüsterte sie. »Wie fühlt es sich, endlich etwas Würdiges zu tun? Dich wie ein Mann zu verhalten?«

»Bizarr«, antwortete er nur ungern. »Ich fühle mich… benommen. Es ist, als ob ich nicht damit zurechtkommen könnte. Übrigens hast du mir keine Antwort gegeben.«

»Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich mich fühlte«, sann sie nach. »Es war… mein Gott, es war unglaublich… Und dann bewies der Dunkle Lord mir, was es wirklich bedeutete…« Sie verstummte sich allmählich, dann fing wieder an.

»Also willst du, dass ich dir lehre… Bist du ganz sicher…« Ihr Lächeln machte ihn unbehaglich, als ob sie sich an einem Witz amüsieren würde, den er gar nicht verstehen konnte – egal wie sehr er es versuchte.

»Ja«, antwortete er steif. »Das ist, was ich will.«

»Du hast nicht gerade die Wahl. Es gibt um dich herum nicht so viele Todesser, die bereit wären, Mentor zu werden für so einen Jungen wie dich.«

»Ich bin keine Junge mehr«, wies er hin, wütend darauf, dass seine Stimme so kindisch, fast wimmernd klang. »Ich dachte, dass ich mit dem Dunklen Mal ein Mann geworden war. Ich habe meinen Weg gewählt.«

»Das hast du getan«, antwortete sie ruhig. »Glaube jedoch nicht, dass das Mal alles zusammenführt. Dir ist noch alles zu beweisen.«

»Und das werde ich tun«, zischte er. »Antwortest du nie, wenn du etwas gefragt wirst? Ich schlage Wurzeln.«

»Das kann gut sein«, sagte sie mit leisem Lachen. »Ja, du ungeduldiger Junge, ich werde dich alles lehren, das du wissen sollst. Obwohl ich gar nichts lehren kann, was Geduld betrifft, weiß ich sowieso, dass du etwas brauchen wirst.«

»Wenn ich mein Vater etwas fragte, antwortete er sofort oder gar nicht«, sagte Draco defensiv.  
Er fragte sich dann, was der Zweck dieser Worte gewesen war. Sich als immer kindischer zu erweisen? Zuzusehen, dass sie keine positive Meinung über ihn haben konnte? Oder vielleicht hatte er keinen Grund für Sorge, und es war ihm gelungen, sie an den Stolz seiner Familie zu erinnern?

Bellatrix lächelte, als ob sie genau wusste, um was er sich sorgte. »Dein Vater hätte dich nicht so gut gelehrt, wie ich kann – und werde«, sagte sie zu ihm. »Ich will ihn nicht kränken. Er ist ja begabt… Zu stolz auf seinen Namen, sage ich. Er hätte dich unaufhörlich vorangetrieben, doch ohne die Fähigkeit, hart genug zu sein, damit du echte Fortschritte erreichen würdest.« Sie machte eine nachdenkliche Pause. »Ich habe keine Angst davor, dir ein bisschen wehzutun, und ich beschwöre es, wenn du nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst, bist du so gut ausgebildet, wie möglich ist«, fügte sie mit bösem Grinsen hinzu.

Er wäre gern einen Schritt zurückgetreten. »Vielleicht«, sagte er widerwillig.

Sie brach in klares, hohes Gelächter aus. »Oh, Draco«, kicherte sie. »Du bist nicht so schwach, wie ich befürchtete, doch gibt es so, so viel, das du lernen musst. Ich glaube, dass es mir gefallen wird – seit so langer Zeit habe ich keinen Lehrling gehabt.«

Er wäre gern weggelaufen. Doch war er irgendwie gefangen.


End file.
